1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bridged bicyclic imides substituted on the nitrogen thereof with the 4-[4-(3-benzisothiazolyl)-1-piperazinyl]butyl group and their use as antipsychotics.
A variety of antipsychotic agents are known to date. These include tricyclic compounds such as chlorpromazine (2-chloro-N,N-dimethyl-10H-phenothiazine-10-propenamine); butyrophenone compounds such as haloperidol (4-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-1-piperidinyl]-1-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-butan one); and certain spiroimide compounds such as busprione (8-[4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1-piperazinylbutyl]-8-azaspiro[4,5]decane-7,9-dione) and tiaspirone (8-[4-(3-benzisothiazolyl)-1-piperazinyl butyl]-8-azaspiro[4,5]decane-7,9-dione). More recently, antipsychotics in which the azaspiro group is replaced by a fused bicyclic imide group and which allegedly exhibit fewer extra pyramidal side effects than previously described antipsychotics have been reported (see below). However, there remains a need for anti-psychotic agents which exhibit selectivity of action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain glutarimide and succinimide compounds, substituted on nitrogen by a (4-aryl-1-piperazinyl)alkyl or (4-heteroaryl-1-piperazinyl)alkyl group, and having tranquillizing, antianxiety and/or anti-emetic properties are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,634 and 3,907,801; 4,411,901 and 4,452,799; 4,182,763; 4,423,049; 4,507,303 and 4,543,355; 4,562,255; and EP-196,096. Korgaonka et al., J. Indian Chem. Soc., 60 874 (1983), disclose a number of N-(3-[4-aryl-1-piperazinyl]propyl) -camphorimides, which are alleged to have sedative properties in mice.
The most pertinent compounds of the above references have the general formula: ##STR1## wherein the values of A and B are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,634 ##STR2## and U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,901: ##STR3## U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,673: ##STR4## U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,049: ##STR5## U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,901 ##STR6## and U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,799: ##STR7## U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,303 ##STR8## and U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,355; ##STR9## and U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,255:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,117: ##STR10## and EP 0196096 ##STR11## PA1 Y is CR.sup.3 R.sup.4 wherein each of R.sup.3 and R.sup.4, which may be alike or different, is hydrogen or methyl; and PA1 each of R.sup.1 and R.sup.2, which may be alike or different, is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl.